Hitching a trailer to a conventional hitch-type receiver on a vehicle can be a trying and stressful experience. This process usually requires two (2) people as the driver cannot see the hitch. Usually several attempts are necessary as a vehicle operator is limited by delayed reaction time waiting for the second person to relay the proper direction and distance. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one (1) person can safely and quickly align a tow vehicle to a trailer when coupling them together, thereby eliminating the need for an additional person aiding the operator. The development of the invention described herein fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to improve upon trailer hitch guides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,893 issued to Schultz discloses a trailer hitch accessory comprising a substantially “V”-shaped ramp inclined about the hitch ball that guides the socket coupling of the trailer to a trigger position above the hitch ball. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a vehicle to trailer hitch guide that comprises a removable guide assembly once a trailer is hitched to a vehicle, nor does the mechanism disclosed appear to be as uncomplicated as the disclosed apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,422 issued to Austin discloses a hitch alignment apparatus and method comprising a mount with a base for engaging the underside of a drawbar of a ball hitch and a latch pins for engaging the ball hitch above the base. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a removable guide assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,184 issued to Johnson discloses a guide assembly for a trailer hitch structure that appears to comprise a guide assembly that directs the distal free end of a coupling tongue into engagement with the hitch ball to facilitate coupling. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a guide assembly that can be removed after a trailer is hitch, nor does the patent appear to disclose a guide assembly that is configured as the disclosed apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,182 issued to Haworth discloses a trailer hitch alignment device that discloses a system by which mirrors are used to facilitate viewing of the trailer hitch by a vehicle operator during the hitching process. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a vehicle to trailer hitch guide that comprises a removable “V”-shaped guide assembly to guide the tongue of a trailer onto a hitch ball during hitching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,496 issued to Webb et at discloses a trailer hitch guide that is slidably positionable. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a vehicle to trailer hitch guide that comprises a removable guide assembly once a trailer is hitched to a vehicle via a locking cotter pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,275 issued to Carroll discloses a self-aligning trailer hitch that comprising a guide assembly that moves downward with the tongue of a trailer hitch to facilitate coupling of the hitch. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a vehicle to trailer hitch guide that fits into any standard size receiver, nor does it appear to comprise a removable guide assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,183 issued to Cook discloses a trailer hitch guide that mounts upon a base of a vehicle hitch and comprises a pair of detachably, mountable, lateral guides. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a relatively uncomplicated means of hitching a trailer to a vehicle, nor does it appear to disclose a vehicle to trailer hitch guide that is adaptable to any standard receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,466 issued to Park discloses a trailer hitch guide comprising a “V”-shaped flange on the bottom surface of the guide that guides a hitch ball into a position of alignment. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a vehicle to trailer hitch guide that does not need to be removed to complete the coupling of a hitch ball to a trailer tongue, nor does it appear to comprise a similar configuration to the disclosed apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,968 issued to Del Vecchio discloses a removable ball guide attachment for trailer hitches. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a “V”-shaped guide assembly that is mounted on the ball side of the hitch assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,062 issued to Miller discloses a trailer hitch guide with a “V”-shaped guide assembly. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a guide assembly that can be removed after a trailer is hitch, nor does the patent appear to disclose a guide assembly that is configured as the disclosed apparatus.